historywikiaorg-20200223-history
Victims of the 1913 Great Lakes Storm
This is a list of people either killed or missing as a result of the Great Lakes Storm of 1913. The list is divided into two sections: mariners and others. Names with daggers (†) indicate confirmed deaths, while others were never found or of unknown status. Each individual has hidden text which details all sources of information on that person. To view the text, click "edit" at the top and note the information inside . It lists details about each source, separated by semicolons, in the order that the sources are superscripted. See also a map of shipwrecks during the storm. =Mariners= This list is incomplete. This list includes mariners who died or went missing as a result of the storm. It may also contain individuals from older payrolls (from source 3) who weren't actually on their ship during the storm, and may have survived. It is organized in alphabetical order by vessel name and geographically by lake on which the ship sank or ended its voyage. Lake Superior ''Leafield'' *Approximate location: Angus Island *Lives lost: 18 *Baker, Charles 4 **Occupation: master **Home: Collingwood, ON *Northcott, Alfred 4 **Occupation: first mate **Home: Collingwood, ON *Begley, Fred 4 **Occupation: second mate **Home: Collingwood, ON *Kerr, Andy 4 **Occupation: chief engineer **Home: Collingwood, ON *Bowie, Tom 4 **Occupation: first assistant engineer **Home: Collingwood, ON *Brown, Charlie 4 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Collingwood, ON *Simpson, Joseph 4 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: Collingwood, ON *Whitesides, Eddie 4 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: Collingwood, ON *Shefield, Paul 4 **Occupation: steward **Home: Collingwood, ON *Shefield, Richard 4 **Occupation: steward **Home: Collingwood, ON *Willomett, Mr. 5 **Occupation: first cook **Home: Collingwood, ON *Willomett, Mrs. 5 **Occupation: second cook **Home: Collingwood, ON ''William Nottingham'' *Approximate location: Apostle Islands *Lives lost: 3 *Karp, John 4 **Occupation: watchman **Home: *Best, William 4 **Occupation: oiler **Home: *Thornburn, J.F. 4 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: ''Henry B. Smith'' *Approximate location: Marquette, Michigan *Lives lost: 23 *Owen, James L. 3,4,7 **Occupation: master **Home: in or near Geneva, OH *Tait, John 6 **Occupation: first mate **Home: in or near Kingston, ON *Rayburn, Charles E. 5,6 **Occupation: chief engineer **Home: *Carey, George 6 **Occupation: second engineer **Home: *Gallagher, John 6,7 **Occupation: third engineer **Home: in or near Escanaba, MI *Freeman, Martin 6 **Occupation: watchman **Home: *Judson, Rufus R. 6,7 **Occupation: steward **Home: in or near Toledo, OH *Zink, Joseph 6,7 **Occupation: boatswain **Home: in or near Corunna, ON *Shire, John 6 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: *Haskin, Harry R. 6 **Occupation: porter **Home: *Perry, Lawrence 4 **Occupation: porter **Home: Duluth, MN *Loefen, Christ 6 **Occupation: oiler **Home: *Olsen, John H. 6 **Occupation: oiler **Home: *Becker, Otto 6 **Occupation: fireman **Home: *Costandakis, Peter 6 **Occupation: fireman **Home: *Nilsen, Charles J. 6 **Occupation: fireman **Home: *Cattanach, Charles 3 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: Sombra, ON *Shipley, Edward E. 6,7 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: in or near Deckerville, MI *Shotwell, William 7 **Occupation: unknown **Home: in or near Angus, MI Lake Michigan ''Plymouth'' (Barge) *Approximate location: Gull Island *Lives lost: 7 *Larsen, Axel † 3,4 **Occupation: master **Home: Marinette, WI *Keenan, Christopher † 3 **Occupation: deputy United States marshal **Home: Port Huron, MI *Duchaine, Clifford 4 **Occupation: **Home: *Jessup, Clyde4 **Occupation: **Home: *Johnson, Peter 4 **Occupation: **Home: *Kossak, Henry 4 **Occupation: **Home: *Sabota, James † 3 **Occupation: **Home: Port Huron, MI Lake Huron '' Argus Approximate location: Point Aux Barques Lives lost: 28 *Gutch, Paul † 2,3 **Occupation: master **Home: 4194 Mapledale Ave, S.W., Cleveland, OH *Young, Van B. (or Dan) †3,4,6 **Occupation: mate **Home: Marine City, MI *Rowan, Robert † 3,4 **Occupation: second mate **Home: Conneaut, OH *Nelson, Tom † 3 **Occupation: boatswain mate **Home: Buffalo, NY *Asmussen, Max 3 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: Green Bay, WI *McDonald, John † 3,4 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: Sault Ste Marie, MI *Anderson, Charles 3 **Occupation: watchman **Home: Providence, RI *Johnson, James 3 **Occupation: watchman **Home: Toronto, ON *Hogan, James 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Rochester, NY *Domholsky, Wactaw (or Wactow Domhoski) 3,6 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Buffalo, NY *Coppo, Philip (or Phillip) 3,6 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Paterson, NJ *Lansberger, Peter 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Camden, NJ *Brexa, Joseph 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Hyde Park, MA *Zanger, George Jr. 3,6 **Occupation: chief engineer **Home: Sandusky, OH *Stark, William P. 3,6 **Occupation: first assistant engineer **Home: Sandusky, OH *Hayes, George † 3,4 **Occupation: handyman **Home: Croswell, MI *Aarum, Ralph J. (or Aaron) 3,6 **Occupation: oiler **Home: Buffalo, NY *LaMere, William † 3,4,6 **Occupation: oiler **Home: Port Huron, MI *Radetoneka, Mike (or Raditoneka) 3,6 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Buffalo, NY *Zarnick, Charles 3 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Butler, PA *Runciman, Dan (or Runsoma) 3,6 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Detroit, MI *Walker, Mr. William † 3,4 **Occupation: steward **Home: 4419 Superior Ave, N.E., Cleveland, OH *Walker, Mrs. Emily † 3,4 **Occupation: second cook **Home: 1569 45th St, Cleveland, OH *Gardner, Leo † 3,4 **Occupation: porter **Home: Buffalo, NY James Carruthers *Approximate location: Goderich, Ontario *Lives lost: 22 *Wright, William H. † 3,4,7 **Occupation: master **Home: Toronto, ON *Lediard, William C. "Bill" † 4 **Occupation: first mate **Home: *O'Dell, Edward J. (or Dell) † 4,7 **Occupation: chief engineer **Home: in or near Toronto, ON *Buckley, William J. 4,7 **Occupation: second engineer **Home: Leith, ON *Evans, J. † 3 **Occupation: **Home: Detroit, MI *Heary, Mary Agnes † 4,7 **Occupation: cook **Home: in or near Wallaceburg, ON *Speers, Elmer 7 **Occupation: unknown **Home: in or near Thornton, ON *Egan, Cinderella 7 **Occupation: unknown **Home: in or near Grinsby, ON *Waiter, Clara 7 **Occupation: unknown **Home: in or near Dixie, ON *Corbett, M.H. 7 **Occupation: unknown **Home: in or near Toronto, ON Hydrus *Approximate location: Goderich, Ontario *Lives lost: 25 *Lowe, John H. 3,7 **Occupation: master **Home: Cleveland, OH (or Los Angeles, CA?) *Sommers, Albert 3,6,7 **Occupation: first mate **Home: Cleveland, OH (or family near Fowlerville, MI?) *Newman, William R. 3,6 **Occupation: second mate **Home: Ashtabula, OH *Hansen, Ed 3 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: Brooklyn, NY *Ericksen, Fred 3,6 **Occupation: wheelsman (or fireman) **Home: Brooklyn, NY *Field, Herman 3 **Occupation: watchman **Home: Brooklyn, NY *Feldman, H.J. 3 **Occupation: watchman **Home: Brooklyn, NY *Chinoy, Walter 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Buffalo, NY *Miller, W. 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Buffalo, NY *Doyle, John 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Cleveland, OH *Beres, Joseph (or Berer) 3,7 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: 24 Hamburg St, Buffalo, NY *Kewley, John6 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: *Olsson, Arvid (or Olseon) 3,6 **Occupation: boatswain **Home: 401 E. 31st St, New York City, NY *Hatch, Calvin B. 3,6 **Occupation: chief engineer **Home: Detroit, MI *Hartt, William H.P. (or H.B.) 3,6,7 **Occupation: first assistant engineer **Home: Cleveland, OH (or near Portsmouth, VA?) *Van Wynsberger, John (or VanWynsberghe) 3,6,7 **Occupation: handy man **Home: Hoboken, NY (or Ashtabula, OH?) *Christy, Kernol † 3 **Occupation: oiler **Home: Marine City, MI *Burns, William J. 3,6 **Occupation: oiler **Home: Marine City, MI *Christy, Dickson Leslie † 3 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Marine City, MI *Reese, L. Walter 3,6,7 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Buffalo, NY *Johansen, Reinhart (or Johnson) 3,6 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Chicago, IL *Crabb, Charles G. 3,7 **Occupation: steward **Home: 86 Niagara St, Buffalo, NY (or near Bristol, Germany?) *Somerville, R.A. (or Sonervill) 3,7 **Occupation: second cook **Home: Detroit, MI *Williams, Oren (or Orin) 3,7 **Occupation: porter **Home: 3303 Erie St, Toledo, ON (or near Two Rivers, MI?) *Goldman, E. 7 **Occupation: unknown **Home: in or near Chicago, IL *Muir, Thomas 7 **Occupation: unknown **Home: in or near Chicago, IL *Tjild, Herman 7 **Occupation: unknown **Home: in or near New York, NY *Mattison, W. 7 **Occupation: unknown **Home: in or near Minneapolis, MN John A. McGean *Approximate location: Sturgeon Point, Michigan *Lives lost: 28 *Ney, Chauncey R. (or Nye/May) 3,4,7 **Occupation: master; age 43 **Home: 1257 E. 67 St., Cleveland, OH *Hill, E.A. (or F.A.) 3,7 **Occupation: first mate; age 48 **Home: Vermilion, OH *Ekbert, Arthur H. (or Egbert) 3,6,7 **Occupation: second mate; age 29 **Home: 568 6th Ave., Milwaukee, WI *Smith, Calvin S. 5,6,7 **Occupation: chief engineer; age 43 **Home: Lorain, OH *Carlson, Ole 3,7 **Occupation: second engineer; age 24 **Home: Lorain, OH *Jacobson, George 6,7 **Occupation: deck hand; age 33 **Home: Warren, MI *Olsen, John (or Owen) † 3,4,6,7 **Occupation: watchman; age 23 **Home: *Surles, James 3,7 **Occupation: watchman; age 46 **Home: 1838 (or 1833) W. Main St., Cleveland, OH *Kelley, E. 7 **Occupation: fireman; age 26 **Home: Alexandria, VA *McAllister, William (or McAlister) 6,7 **Occupation: fireman; age 29 **Home: Buffalo, NY *Olsen, Eldrup 3,6,7 **Occupation: fireman; age 28 **Home: Chicago, IL *Marlowe, Frank A. (or Marlow) 3,6,7 **Occupation: steward; age 36 **Home: Ashtabula, OH *Callahan, Patrick 6 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: *Conway, F. 7 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Sandusky, OH *Dahl, O. 7 **Occupation: deck hand; age 22 **Home: Brooklyn, NY *Handley, E. 7 **Occupation: deck hand; age 24 **Home: Scranton, PA *Holmes, J. 7 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Cleveland, OH *Nowak, John 6,7 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Bernardsville, NY *McGuire, J. 3,7 **Occupation: porter **Home: Sandusky, OH *Perrigo, E. 7 **Occupation: oiler; age 27 **Home: Lorain, OH *Smith, Daniel 6,7 **Occupation: oiler; age 18 **Home: Lorain, OH *Smith, George L. † 3,4,7 **Occupation: wheelsman; age age 22 **Home: Sarnia, ON *Stone, Thomas † 3,4,7 **Occupation: wheelsman; age 26 **Home: Sarnia, ON *Betts, Dellmur M. (or Bells) 3,6,7 **Occupation: second cook; age 36 **Home: Girard, PA Charles S. Price *Approximate location: Port Huron, Michigan *Lives lost: 28 *Black, William A. 3,6 **Occupation: master **Home: *Hartman, Charles A. Jr. 3,6 **Occupation: first mate **Home: St. Clair, MI *Mackley, Howard M. 3 **Occupation: second mate **Home: St. Clair, MI *Groundwater, John † 3 **Occupation: chief engineer **Home: Cleveland, OH *Reynolds, Bert L. 3 **Occupation: first assistant engineer **Home: Cleveland, OH *Brakeman, H.S. 3,6 **Occupation: second assistant engineer **Home: *Jones, Herbert † 3 **Occupation: steward **Home: Superior, WI *Jones, Mrs. Herbert 3 **Occupation: steward **Home: Superior, WI *Broski, Steve 6 **Occupation: fireman **Home: *Falkenberg, Christ (or Faulkner, Chris) † 3,6 **Occupation: fireman **Home: New York, NY *Horn, Harry 6 **Occupation: fireman **Home: *Puttmann, Fred 6 **Occupation: fireman **Home: *DeMunnik, William 6 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: *Fennell, Sidney G. 6 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: *MacIntosh, Arz (or Arzl) † 3,6 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: St. Clair, MI *McInnis, Wilson † 3 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: Owen Sound, ON *Blake, Charles 6 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: *Falk, Joseph 6 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: *Hertzog, Phil B. 6 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: *St. Jacques, Charles 6 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: *Smith, Frank 6 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: *Patton, Ernest J. 3,6 **Occupation: second cook **Home: Escanaba *?, Henry 3 **Occupation: oiler **Home:Baltimore, MD *Redecker, Herman 3,6 **Occupation: oiler **Home:Baltimore, MD *?, Fred 3 **Occupation: oiler **Home:Baltimore, MD *Sellers, Kerline M. (or Kerlin) 3,6 **Occupation: oiler **Home:Baltimore, MD *Morey, Ives W. 3 **Occupation: oiler **Home:Detroit, MI Regina *Approximate location: Harbor Beach, Michigan *Lives lost: 20 *McConkey, Edward H. 3 **Occupation: master **Home: Barrie, ON *Adams, Wesley 3 **Occupation: mate **Home: Hawkstone, ON *Dasome, Bert 3 **Occupation: second mate **Home: Penetang, ON *McSorley, C.J. 3 **Occupation: chief engineer **Home: Kingston, ON *Lenihan, M.F. (or Lenchan, W.F.) 3,7 **Occupation: second engineer **Home: Toronto, ON *Gornley, Peter 3 **Occupation: steward **Home: Glasgow, Scotland *Young, A. 3 **Occupation: assistant steward **Home: Edinburgh, Scotland *Clark, Alfred J. (or Clarke) 3,7 **Occupation: assistant steward **Home: Thorold, ON *Stalker, R. 3 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: Penetang, ON *Burch, George 3 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: Smith's Falls, ON *Shea, John 3 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: Sidney, Nova Scotia *McInnes, Walter † 3 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: Owen Sound, ON *Doyle, Leo 3 **Occupation: watchman **Home: Collingwood, ON *Lawson, David M. † 3 **Occupation: oiler **Home: New Brunswick *Oleson, Gustav † 3 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Toronto, ON *Woodburn, Barney 3 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Toronto, ON *Wiltshire, E.J. 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Chippenham, ON *Roberts, R.H. 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Prymouth *Lucas, W. 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Smith's Creek, ON *Andrews, H. 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Portsmouth *Marney, A. 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Manchester, England *Gratton, P. 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Montreal *Lebreton, L. † 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Montreal *Sheets, A. 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Isaac M. Scott *Approximate location: Sturgeon Point, Michigan *Lives lost: 28 *McArthur, A. 3 **Occupation: master **Home: Ashtabula, OH *Karch, Engelhart 3,6 **Occupation: first mate **Home: Cleveland, OH *Wood, A. 3 **Occupation: second mate **Home: Harbor Beach, MI *Rosenberg, K. 3 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: Riga, Russia *Thompson, Michael 3,6 **Occupation: wheelsman **Home: Bay City, MI *Klatt, John 3,6 **Occupation: watchman **Home: Milwaukee, WI *Vosh, A. 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Lorain, ON *Thayer, Richard 3,6 **Occupation: watchman **Home: Linesville, PA *Jacobson, O. 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Allandale, MN *Doan, William 3,6 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Detroit, MI *Berg, H. 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Worcester, MA *Barrett, F.J. (or Barrtt, P.J.) 3,7 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Scranton, PA *Friend, G. 3 **Occupation: deck hand **Home: Philadelphia, PA *Woodruff, W.P. 3,5,6 **Occupation: chief engineer **Home: Ashtabula, OH *Potter, Harry 3,6 **Occupation: second engineer **Home: Harbor Creek, PA *Dwelle, Norman 3,6,7 **Occupation: third engineer **Home: Kelly's Island, OH (or Kelley's) *Abram, Albert (or Abraham) 3,6,7 **Occupation: boatswain **Home: Detroit, MI *Barry, Joseph 3,6 **Occupation: oiler **Home: Ashtabula, OH *Heiberger, Victor 3,6 **Occupation: oiler **Home: Sandusky, OH *Bogner, Louis 3,6 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Cleveland, OH *Baker, Alex J. 3,6 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Fair Haven, MI *Burns, C. (or Burn) 3,7 **Occupation: fireman **Home: New York, NY *Tonn, F. 3 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Hoboken, NY *Zibell, Oscar (or Ziebell) 3,6,7 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Green Bay, WI *Boonnisch, T.H. (or P.H.) 3,7 **Occupation: fireman **Home: Buffalo, NY *Palmer, George W. 3,6 **Occupation: steward **Home: Detroit, MI *Thiery, Albert 3,6 **Occupation: second cook **Home: Brooklyn, NY *Miller, T. (or James) 3,7 **Occupation: porter **Home: Cleveland, OH Wexford *Approximate location: Port Franks, Ontario *Lives lost: 20 *Cameron, Bruce 4 **Occupation: master **Home: *Brooks, Archibald † 4 **Occupation: second mate **Home: *Scott, James † 4 **Occupation: chief engineer **Home: *Lougheed, Richard † 4 **Occupation: assistant engineer **Home: *Dodson, Allan † 4 **Occupation: watchman **Home: *Gordon, Orrin 4 **Occupation: **Home: *Glenn, James † 4 **Occupation: **Home: Scotland *Wilmont, George 4 **Occupation: cook **Home: *McDonald, Murdoch † 4 **Occupation: passenger **Home: Goderich, ON *McDonald, Donald † 4 **Occupation: passenger; Murdoch's cousin **Home: Goderich, ON Lake Erie Lightship 82 *Approximate location: Buffalo, New York *Lives lost: 6 *Williams, Hugh M. 3 **Occupation: master **Home: Manistee, MI *Leahy, Andrew 4 **Occupation: mate **Home: Elyria, OH *Leahy, Cornelius 4 **Occupation: assistant engineer **Home: Elyria, OH *Butler, Charles 4 **Occupation: engineer **Home: Buffalo, NY *Mackey, Peter 4 **Occupation: cook **Home: Buffalo, NY *Jensen, William4 **Occupation: **Home: Muskegon, MI =Others= This list includes any victims not involved with a maritime vessel during the storm. *Bourgeois, Carl † 1 **Occupation: unknown, 17 yrs old **Home: Cleveland, OH **Cause of death: electrocuted by downed wire *Cornwell, Birdsey E. 7 **Occupation: unknown, 30 yrs old **Home: mother Effie E. Cornwell lived at 56 E. Grand Ave, Detroit? **Cause of death: unknown from source. Was duck-hunting in Saginaw Bay; was believed to have drowned. **Relatives: Archie B. Tyrrell (uncle), Hiram L. Cornwell (brother) *Lambert, William † 1 **Occupation: Confederate veteran **Home: hut behind Eagle Ave, Cleveland, OH **Cause of death: succumb to weather, frozen *Unknown † 1 **Occupation: train conductor **Home: **Cause of death: hit by oncoming train while checking the safety of a track =References= #Brown, David G. (2002). ''White Hurricane. International Marine / McGraw-Hill. ISBN 0-07-138037-X. #"The Great Storm of 1913: Vessels Totally Destroyed." Newsletter, Winter 2003, Save Ontario Shipwrecks, Inc.. Accessed on February 9, 2005. #''The Port Huron Times-Herald'' #Hemming, Robert J. (1992). Ships Gone Missing: The Great Lakes Storm of 1913. Chicago: Contemporary Books, Inc. ISBN 0-8092-3909-4. #"Shipwrecks." Maritime History of the Great Lakes. Accessed on February 10, 2005. #''Annual Report of the Lake Carriers' Association.'' 1913. #''Detroit Free Press'' =External links= *Several articles from the Port Huron Times-Herald Category:Great Lakes Storm